Hostage
by MeteorXShowerXx
Summary: When 3 people get kept as hostages, 2 girls save them.  What will happen when the girls arrive? Starts with a flashback, ends with death and heartbreak.  STORY BETTER THAN SUMMARY! PLEASE REVIEW!


_It was a dark stormy spring day as rain splattered against the window pane. Silence filled the room as the students were pushed up the wall. One student in particular was uncomfortable. She was in her science room as the room began to grow dark. She was up against the wall more than anyone else, all the guys made her go first so she would be squashed. One boy was sitting on her foot._

"…_get off of my foot." She whispered as she winced in pain from the boy's weight. He turned around as she realized it was Gigaboo, I mean Alex. He smirked as his brown eyes sparkled like the night sky._

"_Anything sugar." He giggled softly as a voice was heard from the hallway._

"_NO! Get away from me. Don't make me get my big kitty on you!" She heard a familiar voice, oh no it was Hanan. Of course her best friend would be trying to run away from the idiots who broke into the school._

"_Amanda, is that Hanan?" Alex asked her as she laughed softly, but grew worried with seconds._

"_Yeah, it is. I hope she escapes." Her voice trailed off along with her happiness that he said her name. Seconds later, the door to the science room broke down as she felt herself disappear along with her hope._

"_Who to take, who to take." The man who walked in holding a gun in his left hand. The male had brown shaggy hair with a shadow around his chin. His eyes were grey and wrinkles he stopped right in front of Angelina and Alex "You." He smirked pointing to Alex, Amanda felt her heart stop. She couldn't let him leave. At least leave her._

A day passed and there was only 3 hostages taken; Alex, Hanan, and Phil. Amanda and Dani sat on Amanda's couch in silence; sadness filled both of their eyes. Amanda's crush, both of their best friend, and Dani's friend were taken as hostage. For all that they knew the 3 could be dead. Yet they weren't.

"We have to do something." Amanda whispered as she sat up and looked out the window at the rainy backyard. Dani sighed and stood with her friend.

"What can we do? We are only 13…" She whispered lost as Amanda felt a smile on her face.

"We are going to find them." She looked at her friend with a hand on her waist.

"How, we maybe ninja losers, but that doesn't mean we are going to save 2 people!" She threw her hands up in shock.

"2? Don't you mean 3?" Amanda asked lost, putting a hand on her hip.

"I was hoping to leave Alex behind, but I guess not." Dani replied unsatisfied.

"Doesn't Hanan always have her phone with her?" Amanda asked with a secret smile and took her phone out.

"Yeah, but."

"No buts." Amanda laughed evilly as she texted Hanan.

**TEXT Amanda: Are you ok? ~Fix_You_3~**

**TEXT Hanan: Well, I am bothering the crap out of Gigaboo and Phil is just sitting there.**

**TEXT Amanda: Haha, have fun. Do you know where you guys are being held? ~Fix_You_3~**

**TEXT Hanan: We are in a warehouse, if that helps.**

**TEXT Amanda: Oh it will.**

"Do you have a phone tracker?" Amanda asked Dani as she took out her laptop and logged on to the internet.

"No, why?"

"I'm getting our friends back, and we are going to Frog Silence Street in Camden. Number is 113, let's go." Amanda smirked grabbing a backpack and began to pack everything she wanted to bring including this; food, soda, some shirts and pants, a brush, a couple of knives, her iPod, umbrella, and her phone. Dani shrugged her shoulders and grabbed what she wanted which was; her iPod, some books, cupcakes, drinks, some clothes, a hair brush, nunchucks, ninja stars, and a butcher knife. She had her phone in her pocket. They threw their hoods up and walked towards a bus stop and waited for a bus to Camden.

-20 minutes later-

"Where too ladies?" The large middle-aged man asked the two young girls.

"Frog Silence Street in Camden the number of the place is 113." She smirked.

"But that is abandon." He trailed off looking confused.

"Just get us there." Dani rolled her eyes as Amanda paid and they sat in two seats.

-In the warehouse-

"Alex, is your favorite color mauve?" Hanan asked Alex as she stood up and ran around with a chair tied to her.

"No, you have asked me like millions of times!" He shouted irritated at her annoyingness. Hanan just ignored him.

"Wow how do you get this thing off of my butt? Pull it off for me Gigaboo!" She stuck the chair in front of Alex's face. He scowled as he attempted to move his hands and somehow pulled the chair off, in hopes that she would stop bothering him.

"Can you stop bothering me?" He asked her rolling his eyes, she turned around and snapped her fingers.

"Don't tell me what to do young girl!" She acted like a street black girl from South Philly. He rolled his eyes and turned his head to Phil.

"Can you stand this?" He asked Phil as Phil chuckled and looked at him.

"More than you, you are getting tortured not me." He laughed as Alex wanted to punch him square in his face. Unfortunately he couldn't, Hanan walked towards her purse and took out her phone. "Call the cops!" He shouted realizing her idiotism, gosh.

"Nah, I'll text Dani!" She giggled as she texted her friends. All the sudden a ninja star came crashing through a window, Hanan ducked not wanting to get hit with glass, the ninja star hit the wall right next to Alex's head. 

**Am I going to fast or no? Please tell me your thoughts, good and bad are excepted! Please review! **


End file.
